


A Present For The Collection

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, I wasn't prepared!, Polyamory, Quick and rough, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Chika and You take Riko up to the roof to give her her present.This one really snuck up on me, so I apologise to Riko for it being so short and not great.





	A Present For The Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhh, this one ambushed me! After getting Ruby's story ready to go for her birthday, last night I looked up when the next one would be, and found Riko to be two days before! So I barely had time to brainstorm, much less plan. I'm so sorry for it being short and kinda shitty, Riko. You deserve better. Happy birthday, you poor pervert.
> 
> Though that means that my birthday is smack between Riko and Ruby, so it really is the week of R birthdays. Riko, Rita, Ruby. Hey, that's even alphabetical!

"So why did we have to come up to the roof?" Riko asked. The two of them had practically dragged her up here. She hadn't even managed to grab her lunch.

Chika and You exchanged glances and smiled. "Because..." You said.

"We have a present for you!" Chika eagerly finished.

"You couldn't have waited until after school?" Riko asked. The door finally closed behind them. It was a bit slow. The three of them moved off to the side.

It was Riko's birthday, so she wasn't surprised they had gotten her something. She would have been upset if they didn't. But the party wasn't until this afternoon.

"Nope!" Chika declared, so bright as always. Whatever it was, Chika seemed very pleased about it.

"It's best to give you this one in private~" Something about You's smooth tone of voice made Riko a little wary. Just what were they planning on doing to her? They were still at school. Someone could come along.

Chika was digging something out of her bag, which she then presented to Riko. "Here!" Even for Chika she sounded exceptionally enthusiastic, and Riko accepted the gift. It was pretty flat, and didn't feel like it was either too hard or too soft. Easily bendable. It felt somewhat familiar, but the nondescript wrapping paper gave no clue. "Open it," Chika eagerly prompted her, so Riko figured she might as well.

The wrapping came off easily, and she was holding a magazine encased in a plastic pocket. She couldn't believe it. It was from one of her favourite authors, a doujinshi she hadn't been able to get to in time last time she snuck off to Comiket. And now she had it in her hands. She looked up at a beaming Chika and grinning You.

"Where... how did you..." she said, her voice full of amazement.

"We managed to find someone selling a copy online," You replied cleverly. Her self-satisfied grin really should have triggered something in Riko's brain by this point, but Riko was too lost in the wonder of having this book she had been so disappointed about missing. Why would anyone sell off their copy? She couldn't believe it.

"Do you like it?" Chika asked, also grinning widely, though more earnest, and not as playful as You.

"I love it!" Riko said giddily. "Thank y-" Then it hit her, and all the blood started draining from her face. "W-wait... why did you... give me this?" Did they know? How did they know? No one was supposed to know.

"We figured it would go well with your collection," You said playfully, clearly enjoying this a great deal.

"C-collection?" Riko stammered, her mouth dry.

"You-chan checked to make sure it wasn't one you already had," Chika helpfully added. The two of them were looking so happy in their own separate ways.

"W-what?" Riko asked helplessly, looking back and forth between them. Yet still hugging the magazine to her chest.

"Yeah, last time you stayed over, You-chan jumped across the balconies to check." Chika sounded proud, as if it was a plan she had come up with. Which definitely seemed within the realm of possibilities.

"Some very interesting stuff in that pile of yours," You purred. "Want to try enacting some of it?" She leaned forward and winked, and Chika gasped dramatically at this sudden turn of events. Riko idly wondered if the two of them had practised this routine.

"My life is over..." Riko said despairingly. "Kill me now." This was the worst thing that could have happened. Chika and You both hugged her.

"Hey now, it's not like everyone knows," You said comfortingly, though her voice was still tinged with mirth. She petted Riko's head.

"Yeah, it's just us!" Chika said cheerfully. "Oh, and Mari-san. And... probably Yoshiko-chan. But that is definitely it!" Chika beamed, and kissed Riko's cheek, who in turn groaned audibly.

"I can never face the rest of Aqours ever again," Riko said. A bit over-dramatically. She would have hid her face if she wasn't being hugged. So instead she buried it in You's shoulder.

"It's not a bad thing, Riko-chan. It's only natural a girl your age would be interested in these sorts of things. Nothing to be ashamed of," You said, definitely enjoying this way too much.

Chika giggled. "Yup, perfectly normal!" she chimed in.

"You're not helping," Riko told the two of them, her voice slightly muffled. "I hate you both." But in truth she did feel a little better. Maybe having someone to share this secret with wasn't so bad. And it wasn't like the three of them had always acted entirely innocently. But the way they had gone about this was just...

"Aw, that's so cruel, Riko-chan," You said teasingly.

"That's my line," Riko mumbled.

"But we loooove you," Chika said happily, and honestly. Riko sighed. Why did she have to fall for these two? They were such a handful.

She raised her head, and looked at the both of them. Grinning like idiots. Colour had returned to her face, and she blushed a little.

"Y-you'll have to make this up to me," she declared. "Otherwise I won't forgive you. Bullying me like that..." It just wasn't fair. Didn't they have an obligation to be nice to her?

"Does that include any re-enactment?" You asked, almost sounding a little hopeful.

"... I'll think about it," Riko replied. She wasn't about to openly admit that the idea had some appeal.

Chika giggled again, then her and You did a coordinated cheek-kiss on Riko. "Happy birthday, Riko-chan~"


End file.
